


I'll wear a black hat to Ascot

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ray got his hugs, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Рэй заебался. И нашёл к кому обратиться за помощью.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	I'll wear a black hat to Ascot

**Author's Note:**

> https://sun9-50.userapi.com/W1M9X80wFRnE15M2ZNQPHgMmUpZlUGN4xkkAUw/Q4-r65sDz7o.jpg  
> Красивый коллажик для эстетического наслаждения.

День выдался нервный. Рэймонд сидел в своей машине, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки так долго, что скоро прогрыз бы в себе дырку. Может быть, не стоило писать ей. С чего он вообще решил, что Прессфилд так уж мечтала помочь ему в ответ? Они не были друзьями. Они вообще были, по сути, никем. Даже если Лора шутила время от времени, что он тот ещё рыцарь на мерсе. 

Подобные пиздецовые моменты он предпочитал переживать в одиночестве. Но паттерн складывался уёбский — ещё пара лет и он либо сопьётся, либо скурит себе все мозги. Ни то, ни другое, идеальным при его работе не было. Поэтому, постучав большим пальцем по рулю ровно три раза, Смит нажал кнопку «отправить». 

«В Аскот я надену чёрную шляпу» мелькали буквы на экране. 

Поначалу всё начиналось предельно невинно. Прессфилд лезла на стенку от скуки в своём доме, пока проходила реабилитацию, и почему-то удивления от того, что вечерами она написывала ему не возникло. Против Рэй не был — Пирсон сказал приглядывать за ситуацией с непутевой дочкой его дорогого герцога, и он приглядывал. Да и много она не требовала. Если у Смита выдавалось свободное время, он отвечал, пока это не стало новым блядским паттерном. 

Даже заново пришлось пропить курс таблеток, лишь бы избавиться от нововыработанной компульсии. То, что переписка с избалованной, привилегированной и страшно задепрессованной девчонкой вполовину его возраста вызвала обострение уже было хуевым звоночком, но к нему он прислушиваться не стал. 

С новой ролью ночного психотерапевта Рэй тоже справлялся из рук вон плохо. Половину причин её желания побега из дома он называл глупостью, оставшуюся часть — юношеским максимализмом. Но Лора все равно отправляла сообщение за сообщением. Ей нужно было присесть к кому-то на уши, и Рэй такими ушами стал. По собственному желанию, о чем он очень долго сокрушался и даже начал подозревать у себя кризис среднего возраста. Обычно он просыпался утром с огромными текстами, и за завтраком перечитывал всё то, о чём ей хотелось сказать. 

«Представь, что это что-то вроде личного дневника тебе на бессонные ночи, но утром этот дневник тебе что-нибудь ответит», уставшие глаза всегда резало от яркого света поднесенного близко мобильника, но он уже не переживал об этом.  
«Хочешь сказать, что из нас двоих ты был бы Томом Реддлом, а я — чертовым Гарри Поттером?»  
«Может быть, ты была бы Джинни.» 

Кажется, в ту ночь они провели несколько часов обсуждая насколько бы было лучше сделать из книг сериал и раскрыть все ходы. Это был очередной блядский звоночек, звон которого в ушах Смит намеренно погасил. Ещё они сошлись на том, что Лора была на Слизерине.

«А меня бы не взяли в Хогвартс. Я бы там их всех либо пристрелил, либо зарезал.» 

Разговоры перетекали от темы к теме. Когда они докатились до обсуждения «Настоящего детектива» (нынешний лорин фаворит из сериалов) и «Острых козырьков», Рэй окончательно смирился с мыслью, что всё пошло по пизде. Но, по крайней мере, Прессфилд сидела дома, была паинькой и слушалась врачей. Большего ему было не надо. Пока они не договорились о фразе, писать которую нужно было только в случаях экстренного пиздеца и желания сорваться. Что-то такое, о чем не понял бы никто и что могло выделиться среди обычных обсуждений. Как ни странно, Лора такой привилегией не злоупотребляла. 

Даже если пару раз сразу же позвонить не получалось, после встреч Смит первым делом звонил ей, как только садился в машину. В том числе, если был за рулём. 

И вот теперь он докатился до того, что прислал эту фразу обратно. Словно ему это может как-то помочь. Словно Лора захочет ему помочь.

А ещё он не успел погасить экран, как уже высветился звонок от неё. Лора выскользнула со встречи, упираясь спиной в бетонную стену. В голове даже не возникло вопроса, почему Смит написал ей и нужно ли ему звонить. Он всегда был на том конце провода для неё, и не ответить взаимностью она просто не могла. 

— Что случилось? — расслышав в её голосе нотки беспокойства, Рэй тяжело вздохнул. И долгие минуты просто дышал в трубку, не зная, как собрать слова воедино, чтобы они не звучали мерзостно слабо.  
— Жду за перекрестком за углом, — естественно, он знал, по каким дням и где находилась Лора в каждый промежуток своего времени. Сегодня, например, у неё была встреча с такими же наркоманами из программы «SMART Recovery», и Прессфилд не жаловалась только потому, что могла выбраться в Лондон с личным водителем. Зная, что у него есть еще полчаса до окончания встречи, Рэй откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза в попытке причесать свои вихри мыслей. 

Очнулся он от стука в окно, отчего первым делом дёрнулся к пистолету за поясом брюк, но, проморгавшись и выйдя из состояния непонимания, Смит разблокировал машину. Да уж, его машину было несложно опознать — единственный внедорожник с затонированными стёклами. Окинув коротким взглядом внешний вид Прессфилд, Рэй продолжал поражаться её стилю. Интересно, есть ли у неё хоть одна кофта не оверсайз, а куртка не настолько объёмная, что и на него бы налезла? 

Вместо приветствия, Лора села на соседнее с водительским сидение и тут же крепко обняла Рэймонда, сцепляя руки позади его шеи. Это было слишком внезапно, так что первой реакцией с его стороны было просто нехуево остолбенеть. Только позже, в замедленном темпе, он смог слегка расслабиться и положить одну руку на спину Прессфилд в ответ. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы принять этот жест и уткнуться носом в воротник чужой куртки. Прикосновения его нервировали, но сейчас они казались необходимыми. Это было так просто и правильно. Даже если они впервые увиделись после долгих переписок и её утомительного лечения. 

Он позволил себе первому прервать объятия и отодвинуться обратно на свое сиденье. Ненадолго его это прикосновение смогло успокоить, и Рэй только сильнее убедился в том, что обратился к нужному человеку. 

Ехать к себе он не хотел. Потому что там всё было так же, как и всегда. Как каждый раз, когда его тревожные навязчивые мысли брали верх и прижимали его пальцем к полу. Но и ехать в поместье не казалось вариантом. Ваша Светлость, помните меня? Да, да, я вытащил вашу дочь из клоповника. Понимаете, у меня близорукость, а Микки приказал следить за вашей дочерью. Поэтому я буду следить вблизи. Особенно по вечерам, когда глаза устают от напряжения. 

— Я так понимаю, ты не доверяешь мне показ своего крутого гангстерского дома.  
— Я не гангстер, — встрял Рэй с ответом, слегка наклонив голову. — Я просто не хочу к себе. Не сегодня.  
— Ладно, тогда поехали ко мне, — на это Смит только покачал головой.  
— Сомневаюсь, что твои родители будут счастливы видеть меня в своём доме.  
— Они не узнают, — Лора расплылась в улыбке, и в глазах у неё мелькала лёгкая усмешка. — Дай навигатор.  
Как-то даже послушно разблокировав телефон и открыв карты, Рэймонд протянул ей руку. Пальцы у Прессфилд всё ещё были холодные.  
— Это в Лондоне, — с удивлением заметил он, когда Лора вбила адрес.  
— Я училась в колледже в Лондоне, — пояснила Прессфилд, — и чтобы не мотаться от поместья, родители купили мне квартиру. Правда, я там пару лет не была. Может быть пыльно.  
Пока Смит приходил в себя от напоминания о том, что всё это время он общался с дочерью аристократов и большого удивления наличие жилплощади у неё не должно вызывать, он копался в воспоминаниях фактов о том, где Лора училась. «Fine Arts College», Белсайз парк, квартиры стоимостью от миллиона фунтов. В голове засело только непередаваемое словами «охуеть», но машину он завёл. Как её вообще занесло в муниципальные районы юга Рэй не понимал до сих пор. 

— Пристегнись, — напомнил он, всё ещё переваривая информацию. Даже если наверняка в сборе сведений на поисках он узнал о существовании других домов Прессфилдов, всё равно чувство было странное. 

Пока они ехали, собирая пробку за пробкой, Лора кому-то позвонила. Судя по словам, общалась с кем-то, кто был ответственный за квартиру.  
— Хорошая новость, квартира в порядке, всё это время её сдавали, — завершив звонок, она перевела взгляд на профиль Рэя. — плохая в том, что весь мой хлам вернули обратно.  
— Хлам меня не пугает, — заверил Смит, два раза постучав большим пальцем, прежде чем включить поворотник, — главное, чтобы наркотиков не было.  
— Из наркотиков там разве что кофе.  
— Вот и славно. 

Район был действительно красивый. Рэймонд всё ещё слабо представлял, как можно променять проживание тут или в поместье на тупых торчков и парня с не менее тупым псевдонимом Пауэр, но уже не спрашивал. Напоминать Лоре о времени под кайфом он мечтал в последнюю очередь.  
— Двадцать девятый дом, — Прессфилд ткнула его под ребра, чтобы не проморгал нужное здание, и Смит поежился от внезапного прикосновения. Парковки у дома не имелось, так что он просто поставил машину на улице. И плевать что джип занимал дохрена пространства. 

Когда с заднего сидения он вытащил какую-то экологическую сумку, забитую продуктами, Лора удивленно окинула это всё великолепие взглядом, но не нашлась, что сказать. Просто достала ключ, спрятанный под внешним подоконником и открыла дверь.  
— Прошу вас, мистер Смит, в моё скромное обиталище с шестнадцати до девятнадцати, — Рэй, честно, ожидал увидеть поместье в миниатюре: старую добрую английскую классику с изыском и вкусом. А не контемпорари-техно-хрен знает какой хай-тек с минимумом деталей, складом различного вида синтезаторов, парой усилителей и несколькими гитарами на подставках. Квартира не выглядела заброшенной, но и обжитой её тоже нельзя было назвать. Впрочем его волновало только наличие чайника и дивана. Серый диван с льняной отделкой выглядел не так уж и плохо.  
— Чай? — решив, что спрашивать в лоб ещё раз о той проблеме, из-за которой Смит решил обратиться к ней, было бесполезно, Прессфилд проследила за тем, как Рэймонд снял плащ, аккуратно повесил его на плечики, не менее аккуратно поставил свои ботинки на стойку. Вместо ответа она услышала только тяжёлое дыхание и короткий кивок.  
— Я вижу, тебе тоже нравятся «челси», — кивнула Лора на оставленные им ботинки и потом показав на свои. Рэй выдавил из себя едва заметную усмешку. 

В пакете оказались пирожные. Она ожидала увидеть там что угодно: литры алкашки, мясо, какую-то доставку из вока, а не тьму коробок со сладким. Смит выкладывал картонные упаковки из дохуя фешенебельной пекарни одна на другую: эклеры, печенья, маффины, пирожные, капкейки — подумай о любом и оно там будет.  
— Я сладкоежка, — выдохнул Рэй под пристальным хмурым взглядом. Он редко позволял себе расслабиться, даже в таком простом деле, как поесть сладкое.  
— По тебе не скажешь.  
— Ты тоже не выглядишь как принадлежащая этому району, — беззлобно огрызнулся он.  
— Туше, — посмеялась Лора, и ненадолго он даже засмотрелся, прежде чем отвлечься на простые механические действия: насыпать новенького чая в заварочный чайник, оставить настаиваться, найти пару кружек и сполоснуть их водой. Простые действия всегда успокаивали, а Прессфилд любезно молчала на то, как быстро Рэй оккупировал чужую кухню. Ей, в общем-то, было глубоко похуй, даже если бы Смит сейчас достал автомат и начал расстреливать чашки. Соседи разве что возмутились бы звукам.

На журнальном столике Рэй расставил все нужные им вещи — взял первую коробку, пару ложечек, по линеечке выставил чашки и чайник, не забыл о молоке. Всё это время он молчал и даже был как-то благодарен, что Прессфилд не закидывала его вопросами. Телевизор был включен на каком-то комедийном сериале, на подлокотнике дивана лежал пушистый плед с геометрическим узором, и Смит с тяжелым выдохом опустил плечи, принимаясь расстёгивать жилетку.  
— Я, кажется, стриптиз не заказывала, — Лора развела колени в стороны в мужской манере и степенно откинулась на раскиданные подушки, — но с моей слабостью к милым мордашкам, — она ухмыльнулась настолько довольно, что Рэй не удержался от чуть более искреннего смешка, заметив её молчаливое приглашение.  
— Во-первых, это не стриптиз, — он отложил жилетку на спинку дивана, — во-вторых, ты меня не выдержишь, — следом отправились очки на тумбочку и вытащенный из-под пояса пистолет. Рядом с ней ему не нужно было защищаться. Разве что не поддаваться на слова о милой мордашке.

Сначала он просто ел. Молча. Начал со своего любимого ирискового липкого пудинга с ванильным кремом. Отламывал ложечкой, запивал чаем, наслаждался излишней сладостью, пока Лора не закинула нагло руку ему на плечо, обняв за шею, и своровала кусочек прямо с его ложки, поднесенной к лицу. Ладно нарушение личного пространства, похуй на ужасно близко склонившееся лицо. Но с его ложки! Рэй сверлил глазами то веселую Прессфилд, то пустую ложку, словно ему требовалось побольше времени понять, куда делась его еда.  
— Вообще-то я выдал тебе ложку, — ворчливо заметил Рэймонд.  
— С чужой вкуснее, — она похлопала его по груди ладонью. Взгляд у него всё ещё был неубежденный. Будь на нём очки, то он бы нервно их поправил. Спасения не было.  
— Мало тебя в детстве пороли, — он выдохнул с осуждением, но постарался не выдать ничем, как ему стало неудобно есть дальше.  
— С меня пылинки сдували, мистер Смит, — когда Лора уставилась на новый отломанный кусочек пудинга, Рэй попытался отодвинуться, — а что, так мечтаешь меня отшлепать?  
— Лора, — он покачал головой с усмешкой, спас сладость от поедания не собой, и к удивлению для себя, положил ладонь на плечо Прессфилд в ответ. Даже если Смиту казалось охуенно неправильным так дружески завернуть вокруг неё руку. 

За пудингом последовали маффины. За маффинами печенья. Всё это время Лора сидела рядом, таскала время от времени печенья и тоже не отпускала руку с его шеи. Рэй позволил себе наесться, прежде чем откинулся на диван, привлекая Прессфилд к себе, решив, что раз уж они и так просидели в обнимку, хуже не будет.  
— Они все пидарасы, — выдал Смит, — просто выблядки.  
Взгляд Лоры был слегка недоуменный, но когда она отодвинулась от него на край дивана, Рэймонд понял, что слегка обиделся. Правда потом она сползла пониже и приглашающе поманила рукой. Некоторое время он сомневался. Должен ли он принимать это приглашение? Не будет ли это ошибкой? 

Блядский звоночек не затыкался все время, пока Смит вытягивался на диване, устраивая голову на Прессфилд, и стараясь не слишком на неё давить.  
— Я понимаю, в тебе девяносто килограмм тебя и еще три кило сладостей, но если ты ляжешь ближе, то я не сломаюсь, — услышал он смешок над ухом, прежде чем поддался, подвигаясь ещё ближе и прикрывая глаза на секунду, — вот теперь жалуйся.  
— Все они уебские пидарасы, — он тяжело выдохнул, вздрогнув, когда рука Лоры оказалась в его волосах. Рэй сцепил пальцы в замок, оставив их покоиться на своём животе и тщетно пытался продумать линию своего поведения. Как минимум потому, что обычно он не позволял себе устроиться под чьей-то рукой. И волосы свои трогать не позволял. И со своей ложки есть тоже.  
Заебавший звон в мыслях отвлек настолько, что Рэймонд даже не отреагировал на то, как тонкие пальцы прошлись вдоль его челюсти, вдоль мышц шеи, прежде чем Лора принялась деловито развязывать его галстук. 

И звоночек заткнулся. Оглушительная тишина в голове позволила обратить внимание на действие Прессфилд, но говорить он ничего не стал. Хотелось спросить, конечно, какого чёрта она творит и почему вообще всё это сейчас происходит, только вот нарушать эту интимную дружескую близость он не хотел. И насколько бы он ни не любил животные сравнения, в голову лезло только то, что он, как побитый жизнью старый пёс, который уже забыл, что такое ласковые добрые руки, не знал, как реагировать, когда его гладят по голове и чешут за ухом. Рэй только повернул голову, пристраиваясь щекой на теплой кофте и закрыл глаза.  
— Как ты там говорил, поговорите с друзьями, найдите положительное решение? — услышав легкую заминку на слове «друзья», Смит едва заметно усмехнулся. Лора тоже сомневалась в состоянии их отношений. Лора тоже гасила в своих мыслях блядский звон и делала вид, что всё в порядке. Она ведь каждый день приглашала к себе в квартиру мужиков с пистолетами. 

Говорить с ней о проблемах логистики в Уэльсе, разруливанием китайских вопросов и тем, что потеря одной фермы скосила выручку сильнее, чем они прогнозировали, что порт в Ипсвиче начал крутить пальцы и прихватил за жопу с новыми тарифами — было бы немного странно. Не в том плане, что ей это всё знать было нельзя, в конце концов, продукт они выращивали и на земле её семьи, а в том, что человеку, далекому от всех этих проблем будет ровным счетом нихуя не понятно.  
С Микки они обсуждали дела только в ключе решения проблем. Босс в принципе читал его, как открытую книгу, так что вслух говорить о том, как его заебало было даже не обязательно — тот и так всё знал. Рэй даже подметил, что в особо хуевые дни, когда он просыпался не с той ноги и готов был сорваться по любой мелочи, Пирсон благоразумно снимал с него часть обязанностей на день, пока всё не придёт в норму. 

Подчиненным жаловаться на жизнь было вообще некрасиво. Смит ценил иерархию отношений, и даже если соглашался время от времени попустить пивка с Банни, Дейвом и Фрейзером, болтливым он не был. Крайне чётко делил дозу информации, которую мог позволить вывалить на чужие плечи. 

Но с Лорой ситуация была другая. Она вываливала на него грузовик своих забот, переживаний и мыслей, а в ответ он что-то дать боялся. Боялся отпустить груз со своих плеч и позволить кому-то их выслушать. Ведь как решить подступающие проблемы он был в курсе. А вот поделиться своим состоянием по этому поводу было не с кем. Разве что с психотерапевтом, но тому он платил.  
— Ладно, — Рэй покорился желанию высказаться. И начал красиво, негромко, с обилием эпитетов и ещё большим количеством матов делиться тем, что тревожило его последнюю неделю. Потом две. Прессфилд продолжала перебирать пряди его волос, а вторую ладонь положила ему на грудь, не поглаживая, не сжимая, просто дала понять, что она тут и слушает. 

И это было просто хорошо. Поделиться, обмозговать ситуацию заново, вывалить свои эмоции на поверхность.  
— Не говоря уже об этих портовых шлюхах. Двухгодовой контракт, а они уже третий раз за полгода хотят нам пошлину повысить! Понимаешь? — Рэймонд задрал голову наверх, упираясь затылком куда-то под рёбра Прессфилд, чтобы поймать её взгляд.  
— Если честно, я из твоего рассказа поняла только маты, — она улыбнулась слабо, и Смит почувствовал укол вины. Не надо было ей рассказывать. Открываться так быстро, — ну и ещё я поняла, что они все уёбские пидарасы, а ты самый хороший.  
— Повтори-ка, — Рэй мягко накрыл её ладонь на своей груди рукой. Сжал, погладив большим пальцем по выступающим венам. Три раза.  
— Они все уебские пидарасы, а ты самый хороший, — едва скрывая задорный смех, повторила Лора, заставив Смита рассмеяться, спрятав лицо в её кофте. Это было то, что ему нужно. Стопроцентное попадание. 

Пока на столе не завибрировал телефон. Лора протянула руку, изгибаясь так, чтобы не потревожить их комфортное состояние, а потом скривилась. Звонил отец.  
— Да? — она взяла трубку с таким выражением лица, словно сейчас помрет от отвращения. Смит вздохнул. Перевернулся, приподнимаясь на одном локте и зависнув над Прессфилд в совершенно не дружеском жесте. Но на это он не обратил внимания, потому что захотел помочь. И отобрал мобильный из её рук, прикладывая к своему уху, услышав не предназначенную ему часть вводной лекции о том, какого хрена она творит и с кем уехала. Рэй басовито прокашлялся, заставив лорда умолкнуть.  
— Добрый день, лорд Прессфилд. Меня зовут Рэймонд Смит, я работаю на Микки, — пояснил он, и завладев вниманием, продолжил, — меня попросили приглядывать за процессом реабилитации вашей дочери, и сегодня я заехал поговорить с её куратором в программе, и обсудить с ней лично осуществляемый прогресс. Извините, что не предупредил заранее, — добавил он, и Прессфилд только, слегка сжавшись, наблюдала за отстраненным выражением лица Рэя. Он же, посверлив взглядом коробку, пока выслушивал её отца, поймал взгляд Лоры и подмигнул ей из какого-то ребяческого порыва.  
— Да, все в полном порядке. Куратор сказал, что ей нужно немного больше свободы, в том числе и от вас. Да, я понимаю, — кивал он, — да. В качестве поощрения ей будет полезно сменить обстановку. И на завтра она записана на волонтерскую программу с самого утра, так что я приставлю к ней кого-нибудь из наших, без надзора не останется. Хм? — Смит не сразу поймал себя на том, что кусал губы, а Лора неотрывно на это смотрела. Лучше бы сделать вид, что этого не было. — Конечно, лорд Прессфилд. Если таково ваше желание, то я сам присмотрю за ней.  
Выслушав короткие благодарности и ещё раз заверив, что под его личным контролем Лора будет в безопасности и далеко от наркотиков, Рэймонд завершил звонок, потянувшись через Прессфилд и положив телефон на место.  
— Пиздишь как дышишь, — посмеялась она, не совсем поверив в то, насколько просто её отец оказал Смиту доверие.  
— Последи за языком, юная леди. Я бы сказал, учись, пока я живой, но мне полезнее, если ты так не будешь уметь, — усмехнулся он, устраиваясь обратно в удобном местечке. — А теперь, раз ты мне обязана спасением от поездки домой, — тон вышел приглушенным и даже немного томным. Лора провела пальцами за его оттопыренным ухом, внимательно слушая. — Весь вечер ты обязана говорить мне, что я самый хороший. А все остальные — блядские пидарасы. И Лора, — он вновь задрал голову, посерьёзнев.  
— Да уж вываливай все свои хотелки.  
— Я хочу построить наши отношения на доверии. И не буду обыскивать сегодня эту квартиру на предмет наркотиков. Завтра ты сдашь анализы, чтобы подтвердить моё доверие.  
— Ладно, — выдохнула она, заправляя одну из прядей ему за ухо.  
— А ещё тебе придётся сидеть так весь оставшийся вечер. И передай плед, — в полуприказном тоне выдал Смит, после чего понаблюдал за тем, как Прессфилд укрыла его пушистым покрывалом. На душе стало приятно и тепло.  
— Покурить-то разрешишь? — Лора провела пальцами по росту волос, — сигареты, никаких наркотиков.  
— Сигареты можно, — кивнул в подтверждение Рэй, — только постарайся не стряхивать пепел на меня.

— А мне эклер можно?  
— Нет.  
— Задница от такого количества сладкого не слипнется? — отозвалась Лора с усмешкой, изгибая вопросительно брови. Рэй продолжил жевать эклер, отрицательно качая головой.  
— Даже холестерин и сахар будет в порядке. Ты лучше не отвлекайся, — он доел сладость, вытер уголки губ салфеткой и вновь уткнулся носом в кофту Прессфилд.  
— От чего не отвлекаться? — вместо ответа, Смит просто ухватил её руку за запястье и устроил у себя в волосах. — Все они уебские пидарасы, — вздохнула она в очередной раз, поглаживая светлую голову, на что Рэймонд промурчал ей в рёбра:  
— А я самый хороший.


End file.
